A Labor of Love
by tierraangelica
Summary: Her family was not normal and had many secrets. When her parents died leaving her and her brother orphans; it was up to Kagome to support them and keep the secrets safe. But...she couldn't do everything by herself. Resulting in her often using spells to summon help. This time though, the spell she used brought a greater evil into her home than she had meant! Romance/Humor/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

**_"Good things come to those who bake."_**

**_ -Anonymous _**

...

She finished washing the dishes and left them to dry on a towel. The house chores were done and she could start doing what she loved.

Baking.

Everything she knew about baking was from her mother and father. They had worked their whole life to reach a level of professional baking. Then, after her parents passed away Kagome thought she would never bake again. But her mother would never want that. Her father's heart would be broken knowing she gave it all up. In the end, baking kept her together. As long as her hands and mind were busy with a recipe she had no time to be sad. The recipe book, one of the last things she had left from her parents.

Flipping through the pages she stopped at the apple tart with caramel sauce. She left the book open and gathered up what she needed. Bowls and utensils. Ingredients. She tied up her hair with a white bandana and washed her hands.

Now what should she use? The red or green apples? The green had a more sweet and sour taste to them, might work better with the real sweet caramel.

The front door opened and her brother walked in holding his high school jacket. Did he get taller again? He was still a few inches shorter than her but he was catching up quick. Hard to think it had already been five years since there parents had passed.

"Hey sis," Souta greeted laying his jacket on the table.

How was-" Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and opened her mouth to nag at him to move his jacket.

"The sleeve ripped. Can you fix it?" he asked avoiding her curious glance.

She raised an eyebrow. "Sure but, how did it rip?"

He shrugged and walked to the fridge to pull out a bottle of water. "I was playing basketball during break and it got ripped."

It was a legitimate excuse but there was something not right. Souta made his way to his room leaving Kagome alone in the kitchen.

She sighed and got back to work picking up a few green apples. When the tarts were in the oven she would take a look at his jacket. Slicing apples she thought of what to make for dinner... Actually she hadn't had a chance to go shopping so she wasn't sure there was anything to eat.

"Argh..." she moaned. Placing the dough of the crust in the fridge she washed her hands of flour. Checking the hall to see make sure her brother's door was closed she returned to the kitchen and living room space. Grabbing the antique looking carpet she moved it out of the way. Then taking out some red chalk she went to work drawing the passageway on the coarse white tile. A large circle with ancient scripture and a pentagram in the middle.

Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate and speak the dead language generations of witches have always used. Translated roughly it went something like:

_"Minion of hell,_

_do my bidding._

_Here the bell_

_of your master calling,_

_so that you may come through_

_this passage door from underground to earth:_

_minion of hell."_

There was a bright red glow from the circle before a burst of purple haze. A small demon flew with his bat like wings and sat in the palm of Kagome's hand swinging his two clawed feet. His body was pure black but his eyes were red. His smile showed off his sharp white teeth, with the imperfection of a chipped tooth.

"Aw it's you Semira." She stroked the little demon between his pointed ears. "Here is some money, please go out and purchase two bowls of Ramen."

The demon took the bills and opened the window above the sink to fly into the night.

Kagome smiled. Now that dinner was done she could finish baking.

Later Semira returned just as Kagome was putting the pastries in the oven. He set the two steaming bowls on the table and emptied the change from his almost invisible pockets.

"Thank you very much," Kagome smiled.

The demon crossed his arms and taped his foot on the table impatiently.

"Yes, yes. You're payment." She dug in her pockets and held out two caramel candies still wrapped in plastic. "Here you are."

Semira quickly snatched them up and waved as he disappeared in cloud of purple smoke. Kagome covered the circle with the carpet again/

"Souta! Dinner's ready!" She called wiping her hands on her white apron.

...

"Chocolate...crepes...needs more sugar," Kagome mumbled in her sleep. Her mouth was open and a little bit of drool was spilling out.

Her clock sat on her night stand clicking closer to the time it would ring. Each hour had it's own dessert symbol next to it. Finally hitting the 6, with a pie next to it, the clock's alarm started going off. Kagome was dragged from her dream and put a hand out to hit the off button.

She got out of bed still wearing her pink pajama shorts and tank top decorated with illustrations of different colored sprinkles. Heading out of her room she heard the shower going and knew Souta was already up so she continued her path to the kitchen. A loud yawn escaped her mouth as she was still drowsy. Her blurry eyes got a glimpse of the black jacket that was still on the kitchen table but her feet kept on moving towards the coffee pot.

"Oh crap!" Kagome cursed and rushed to snatch up the jacket. She hadn't even inspected the damn thing yet let alone fix it.

"That's one hell of a rip! The sleeve's hanging on be a thread! " Kagome exclaimed out loud.

She was no good at sowing either way. She had meant for Semira to do it before he went back...

Kicking into action before Souta was out of the shower and dressed, Kagome flipped over the carpet were the passage way was still at but smudged. She went through the kitchen draw for the chalk and opened the spell book to what she thought was the right page; it had a picture of a summoning circle and she copied it onto the already drawn circle.

_Good enough_, she thought.

In a rush Kagome spat out the words:

_"Minion of hell,_

_do my bidding._

_Here the bell_

_of your master calling,_

_so that you may come through_

_this passage door from underground to earth:_

_minion of hell."_

The circle glowed once again and exploded in a purple haze.

She didn't care if it was Semira or another little demon , she just needed them to fix the jacket!

The haze cleared and Kagome gaped at would she saw. Instead of the small demon she had expected stood a very tall handsome man with an intimidating golden eyes stare gaze that was far from kind. Long pointed ears and long silver hair that reached past his back. Dressed in old fashioned clothing from a past era.

"You dare to call The Devil Lord of the West human?" his thin lips spoke showing glimpses of his sharp canines. "Then are you prepared to pay with your life for my services?"

...

AN: R&R please :D Update coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

...

**_"Baking is...Life. So when you describe what you're making, you must describe life. Do you see? It's not just recipes."_**

**_ -Jenny Colgan_**

...

Kagome had never summoned something like this. She knew devil's existed but to see one in person...

"W-who, who are you?"

He smirked devishly-go figure. "I am the Lord of the West in Hell, Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Kagome shook herself and rushed to the spell book.

"I must have done something wrong..." she mumbled worriedly.

She scanned the page thinking she had drawn the circle wrong. The title on the page was: Devil of the West.

So she had drawn the wrong circle! Some demons and devils had their own summoning spell, just like people had their own cell phones.

She needed to correct this blunder and send him back immediately!

"Hey." The Devil grabbed her arm. "Pay attention human. Now what is your wish?"

Her brown eyes looked timidly into his fierce stare.

She tried to lean away. "I'm sorry but...this is a mistake. I didn't mean to summon you. Please return back."

That seemed to make him angrier. "I cannot leave until I have fulfilled your wish and collected my payment," he replied through clenched teeth.

"The jacket on the table. I just needed the sleeve to be fixed."

The devil's face became emotionless and ominous.

"You called me here, by accident. And the reason...is to fix, a jacket?"

"Y-yes?" she tried to make herself smaller.

"Ahh!" Her feet left the ground as she was levitated into mid air by his powers.

"Who do you think you're messing with?" he snarled.

Kagome found herself inches from his very handsome and angry face. Too close.

His face went from being terrified to surprised. His nose came close and sniffed her neck. "You smell sweet."

He's crazy...she thought in fear. Was he going to eat her?!

"It's from my apple tarts with caramel sauce." She moved her eyes to the fridge hoping he would rather have the dessert than her.

The devil put her down and went to the fridge. He pulled out a tart and took a bite, his eyes widened a little bit and he swallowed.

She couldn't tell whether he liked it or not.

"The jacket's fixed." He snapped his fingers and the jacket landed in Kagome's hands.

She looked at the right sleeve and it was sewn back together.

"Now for my payment," he continued.

Was he going to take her soul now? She closed her eyes when he moved closer to her. An arm wrapped around her waist and there was a moment of weightlessness before Kagome was back on solid ground. But this wasn't her home.

However it was a huge kitchen. Sort like a combination of the one's you saw in five star restaurants and a medieval torture chamber. There were devices in here that Kagome had never seen before. She hoped this was a kitchen anyways...

"As payment for your wish, from here on out you will be the baker of my castle. Forever," he smirked.

Kagome gaped. "What?! That means...I'm in...in"

"Hell," he finished.

She wasn't supposed to be in hell! Kagome had always imagined herself as more of a angelic person skipping through fields of flowers or whatever you did in heaven... Besides practicing witch craft she was a very nice person. That was beyond the point she reminded herself. She was even dead!

"You don't understand! I have responsibilities back in my world. A little brother to take care of!"

"How troublesome, then I'll bring him here." he lifted up his hand.

"Don't you dare! I don't want him exposed to a place like this!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Then what exactly do you propose I do?" the devil, Sesshoumaru, asked.

"Um...just let me go?" she said with high hopes.

"Not happening," he answered immediately with crossed arms.

"Uh..." Kagome moaned in defeat.

It was worth a shot.

"I guess it cannot be helped," he replied. "If you were to live here it would be easier. However I will create a door in your apartment that will allow me to enter and leave as I please."

"Where will this door be?" Kagome inquired.

"Your bedroom."

"Absolutely not!" she barked with a blush.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Calm down. I don't find you the least bit attractive."

She still didn't like how his eyes looked her up and down. God, she was still wearing her pajamas! She copied his stance with crossed arms. "The door is still not going in my room."

"Fine the kitchen then. I shall return you home."

Kagome closed her eyes and when they opened she was in her kitchen.

She whipped her head around and didn't see any sign of that Sesshouamru character. There next to last cabneit by the sink where the wall stood out to make a corner was a door. From a strangers point of view it was a pantry.

But in reality it was a gateway to hell.

Kagome snapped out of it and grabbed a rag and a bowl of water and went to work scrubbing away the summoning circle.

Her mother had always told her that demons and devil's had a real taste for sweets but this was ridiculous! To be enslaved for eternity just to bake!

Souta entered the room as she was dumping out the red stained water.

"Morning," he greeted." He eyed the water. "Cleaning up after a murder?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Nope, just ah, spilled some ketchup...a lot of it."

He didn't push the subject, but grabbed his jacket. "Thanks for fixing my jacket. I'm off to school."

"Hey! You didn't eat any breakfast!" she called as he opened the front door.

"I'll grab something on the way!" he answered and the door closed.

"Argh... That kid..."

If only she knew what was wrong. Although she had more to worry about. She eyed the door.

"Maybe I can seal it with a spell..." She tapped her fingers on the counter in thought.

"It wouldn't matter."

"Gah!" Kagome jumped at the voice. Turning around to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"I can transport myself wherever I wish."

"Then what's with the door?"

"The door doesn't use up my energy since it is as simple as, walking through a door."

Great...

"So why are you here now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I want something sweet, so bake," he ordered walking over to a kitchen chair to make himself comfortable.

"My world can't revolve around your needs. I have a job to get-" She twisted her head to the stove clock. "Crap! I'm going to be late!" She rushed to her room to get dressed and grab her purse.

"Just help yourself to the tarts!" she called as she left her home.

As she headed down the street she only then realized she had allowed-even invited-the Devil Sesshoumaru into her house to stay.

Accepting her fate as his baking slave.

_That sounds creepy no matter how you think about it... _Kagome realized with a blush.

...

AN: On a update roll with my stories :D Woo!

Feel free to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

_**"OMN NOM NOM NOM!" **_

_**-Cookie Monster**_

...

Peeking into the house, her own house for goodness sakes!, Kagome stepped lightly on the tiled floor. Which was pretty ridiculous, the last time she snuck into her home was when her parents were still alive and she had gone to a party until one in the morning.

She straightened up. There was no way she would allow him to intimidate her.

"This is my house after all," she said aloud stomping past the kitchen.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" came a familiar voice as she passed.

Kagome stopped in her tracks to glare at the kitchen but it was empty. A sweeping glance across the living room came up with the same result.

_Where the hell is he? _she thought irritated.

"Look up human," he spoke again.

Following his instructions she saw the devil on her ceiling looking so casual as if he had been napping. But it was if he had reversed gravity because his hair stuck to the ceiling as well instead of hanging down.

"How did you..." Kagome stumbled.

"Would you like to experience it as well?" He snapped his fingers.

Kagome was starting to dread that motion. Before she knew it her feet were leaving the ground. Freaking out she started to turn upside down lifting her shirt up. Frantically she held it down with both hands and started to hyperventilate. Her mind went blank with adrenaline and fear. Her ceiling wasn't that high but Kagome was extremely scared of heights. Ever since she was young it had kept her from doing so many things.

Finally her back hit the ceiling right next to Sesshoumaru and she clenched her eyes shut and without knowing it grabbed him by the shirt with all her strength.

"Put me down!" she shouted.

He winced at the loud noise so close. "Will you bake?"

"Yes! Yes I'll freaken bake just put me down!" she shouted again.

With another snap she felt herself falling which was even more terrifying.

When her feet touched her floor her knees buckled and she collapsed taking the devil with her she never released his shirt.

"Hu wo, hu wo..." Kagome exhaled and inhaled to calm herself.

"Are you quite done?" Sesshoumaru asked with some detest.

She snatched her hands away and glared at him fiercely. "It's your fault."

He stood straight and re positioned his shirt. "Humans have many trivial fears and phobias, that is not _my_ fault."

Regaining what was left of her strength she wobbly put her hands on the counter and pulled herself up.

Walking away from her he made himself comfortable on the black leather couch. "Make something quick, I am not a patient person."

"Jerk," she said under her breath taking unsteady steps into the kitchen.

She gathered her tools; apron, bowls, whisk, ingredients, etc. Set the oven to the appropriate temperature. This time around she wouldn't need her mothers book because this recipe was basic. Baking 101.

Could she really live her whole life like this? baking for this dangerous stranger... Although it wasn't like she had anything else to do. Her love life was non existent. she wasn't in college. Just a twenty-one year old female who knew magic and is working at a bakery by pure luck and living with her fourteen year old brother.

Pretty boring really. But when she asked for a little excitement in her life being enslaved by a devil was not what she had meant. Something normal like being asked out by that cute guy whose at a regular at the bakery would have been fine.

Kagome carried the bowl over to her mixer, setting the speed to three she leaned back against the counter keeping an eye on it.

"How many times do you plan on coming here?" Kagome questioned. "Once a day? Twice a week?"

_Never?_ she thought sarcastically.

"Whenever I like," was his answer.

Kagome sighed and stopped the mixer. Stirring the ingredients herself make sure it was mixed well. Carrying the bowl over to the already buttered pan she used an ice cream scoop to divvy out the dough. The pan slid into the oven and the timer was set to twenty minutes.

She cleaned up some before taking her apron off. "It'll be ready in twenty. I'm going to take a shower."

"Was that an invitation?" he called from the couch.

"W-what?! No you idiot! Argh!" A bright red Kagome stomped away and slammed the door once she was in her room.

Not only was a jerk he was perverted? Great, the cherry on the sundae.

She grabbed a change of clothes and went into her bathroom locking the door.

Not like that could actually stop him but it made her feel better for the most part.

...

Coming back into the living space she caught the timer just as it rang. Putting oven mitts on she opened the oven and pulled out the burning hot tray to lay down on top of the stove.

She finished cleaning while they cooled down. And when they were finally cool enough to move she shifted them to a plate.

By the way he didn't move from couch she assumed she was supposed to deliver them. She gritted her teeth and pushed down her pride walking over to him.

"Here you go you majesty," she spat sarcastically laying the plate down on the coffee table. "Chocolate chip cookies."

He opened his eyes to reveal those golden globs glancing at the cookies then her.

And with a serious expression he said, "Feed them to me."

Kagome gaped hoping she had heard wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I don't repeat myself human," he growled and closed his eyes.

A thought popped into her head to cram the cookies down his throat and hope he would choke. But being immortal she was sure that wouldn't end well for her. As of now she couldn't risk dying.

She took a cookie and touched it to his lips. He opened his mouth to reveal sharp canines and sunk them into the soft cookie. Pretty much taking half of it.

When he was done chewing Kagome asked, "Well?"

Even though she detested the guy she still wanted to get an opinion.

His eyesopened and looked straight at her. "They're delicious." He took the rest of the cookie into his mouth.

"Good," was her only response with a light blush.

Reaching for another cookie, this time for herself.

Before she could even bite down she was tugged down by her arm to land on top of Sesshoumaru. His body was hard and warm. His face was about two inches away from her's. She couldn't imagine what he wanted.

"Mine." he growled.

Her eyes widened as he closed the distance. Then with the cookie still half way in her mouth he bit the other half.

Pushing her off and grabbing the plate to rest on his chest with his goal completed.

"You really are a Devil!" she screamed at him from the floor.

The front door opened. "Hey sis I'm home."

Kagome stared wide eyes at her brother from the side of the couch. From this angle and Sesshoumaru's position Souta couldn't see a thing.

"H-Hey there!" Kagome got on her knees and started to stand.

She swiped the cookies from Sesshoumaru's chest and whispered quickly. "Keep quiet and you'll get these back."

Sesshoumaru glared up at her. "You dare-"

She shoved a cookie in his mouth.

"Huh?" Souta glanced towards her.

Kagome stood straight and coughed. "I think I made these with a little too much sugar." She coughed some more and opened one eye to see if he was buying it.

He wasn't.

"Are you ok?" He took a step forward toward the couch.

"Never better." she replied nervously.

Another step forward.

"How was school?" she blurted.

Souta stopped and averted his gaze. "Fine. I've got some homework to do." He moved off towards his room.

When his door shut it was a bitter sweet moment. She had successfully hidden Sesshoumaru but still didn't know what was wrong with Souta, but it had to be school related.

"Ahem."

Kagome looked back down at the glaring devil on her couch. She placed the cookies on his chest. "Here."

"I require more of a reward," he spoke as he stood with the plate of cookies in one hand. He smirked mischievously at her.

"Okay I get it." Kagome held up her hands in defeat. "Next time you come I'll make a chocolate cake. Are we even now?"

Somehow Sesshoumaru's face went blank.

"What? Isn't that what you want...ed..." It took her a moment.

He turned around and made his way to his door swiftly, but in no way was he running.

"Oh my god! You pervert!" She picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a thick paperback novel, and threw it softball pitch style.

It hit the door right as he left missing it's mark.

Kagome breathed heavily from the sudden exertion of energy. He made her feel so tired!

"What's wrong?" Souta came out of the hallway quickly with a look of concern.

Kagome was dumbfounded at what to say. "Ah..." She switched her eyes to the television that was on the weather channel.

"The anchor was being a real pervert. It just made me mad," she shrugged nonchalantly.

Souta glanced at the tv. "The anchor for that station is a woman."

She froze for a moment before continuing to speak. "S-so? Women can be just as bad. It's just unprofessional."

Souta raised an eyebrow. "Riiight," he stretched out the word. "Sis I think you need to find a boyfriend instead of questioning the weather women's professional abilities." With that he took his leave.

He didn't even know the half of it...

...

AN: Update! Loved the quote for this chapter :3 OMN NOM NOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

_**"Here we are in the middle of a crisis and there's no cheesecake!"**_

_**-Blanche Devereaux, Golden Girls**_

...

Kagome sat with her legs under her on the couch. A cup of coffee in one hand and a two day old raspberry scone in the other. The weather called for partly cloudy and there was a thirty percent chance of rain.

This was one of the more relaxing days she had experienced. No obligations, just staying indoors to do nothing.

A door opened in the distance behind her.

She scowled at the TV. "Today's my day off so get lost."

"Slaves don't get days off." The fridge opened and closed.

Ignoring him she watched the local news.

He came around with the plate of raspberry scones and she watched in amusement at his discouraged face as he took a bite.

"Not sweet enough for you?," she asked with a hint of delight.

"Make something else," he demanded.

"It's my day off from work. I'm not going to cater to your needs," she scoffed.

Her cell phone vibrated on the glass coffee table. Kagome picked it up with a forlorn expression. "Hello?"

"Kagome!" her boss gasped desperately. "I know it's your day off but Mimi left the blueberries out in the truck yesterday and they rotted in the heat. Our special for this morning is supposed to be blueberry cheesecake bites! We're already behind because Chiharau didn't show up... Could you please pick some fresh ones up from the store? I'll compensate you when you get here."

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll head out to the store."

"Thank you so much! See you when you get here!"

The phone beeped signaling her boss had hung up.

"So much for lying around..." she mumbled and got to her feet walking past Sesshoumaro to snatch up her car keys. In a pair of blue jean shorts and a band t-shirt she was decent enough to go into public.

"I'm heading out."

"I'll accompany you."

Kagome turned around to see him standing behind her. "What for?"

"To make sure you get more adequate ingredients."

She rolled her eyes and looked him up and down. "I'm not going to be seen with you in public wearing _that_."

Referring to his unique outfit today of a black jacket with silver buttons and black pants. A yellow sash across the chest and yellow shoulder pads. Metals and a royal insignia of a white wolf howling within a blue crescent moon. Like he was royalty.

"You look like a picture out of a high school history text book."

He snapped his fingers.

His new outfit looked like a modern version of the other on. Black jeans, same jacket but left open and the sleeves buttoned up to his elbows. There was a white t-shirt underneath with the same insignia but the wolf was outlined in black to keep it white but stand out.

"Let's go." He walked out the door first.

So this was how her day was going to go...

She locked the door behind her.

The grocery store wasn't very busy. Then again it was only 7:30 a.m. Since getting a steady job she found every morning she woke up at the same time so she was used to the early hours.

Heading to the produce section with a small plastic red basket in her hand. she sorted through the containers of blueberries to get the freshest ones the store could offer. She grabbed 10 containers for work and 2 for herself. She hadn't even noticed Sesshoumaru's absence.

A shopping cart bumped into her upper thigh and she looked at the person pushing it.

"This should do."

Kagome gaped at Sesshoumaru and the shopping cart full of sweets and baking ingredients.

"Are you nuts?! I can't afford all of this stuff."

"I'll pay for it."

"Oh no. I'm not going to be indebted to you even more than I am now." She wielded the cart down the baking supply isle. "This stuff is going back."

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a brown leather wallet on the ground and bent to pick it up. She looked up and down the isle and noticed two or three people. Opening it she saw the wad of bills in the folds. She could buy this whole cart of sweets and another cart full of proper groceries! Who kept this much money on hand? She looked for an ID and found a picture of a middle aged woman.

She looked down the aisle again and found a match. A middle aged woman with short brown hair was weighing her options between two boxes of dried cake mix and looked exactly like the picture. Kagome walked towards her.

"Excuse me miss." the woman turned her head in Kagome's direction. "Did you lose your wallet by chance?"

Kagome hadn't expected much. Just a 'thank you' was great but instead the woman scowled and snatched the wallet offered up in Kagome's hand. She instantly opened it and looked through the bills.

"You didn't steal anything did you?" she snarled.

Kagome was taken aback. "Of course not. I just noticed it on the ground."

"Sure you did. How do I know you didn't pick pocket it from my bag?" She accused. "My husbands a cop ya know."

A cop with that kind of salary? Kagome doubted it. But none the less she was offended.

"I assure you she was only returning the wallet out of the goodness of her heart," Sesshoumaru spoke up.

Kagome glanced at him. His eyes set with an icy glare. "Worry more about why your husband doesn't come home until three in the morning rather than questioning a good samaritan."

The woman sputtered with a comeback before just throwing a box of dried cake mix in her cart and stomped off and out of sight.

"How did you know that?" Kagome asked curiously.

He didn't answer her. "You could have taken the money."

"Yeah, I thought about all the groceries and new kitchen equipment I could buy too." She snapped out of it and continued putting things back on the shelf from Sesshoumaru's cart.

"But in the end. It wasn't my money. It was in a wallet that belonged to someone else. Finding a bill just floating around the street is different from seeing someone accidentally drop it or it fall out of their pocket."

"One man's misfortune is another man's fortune."

"I know you're a devil and the epitome of evil and all but not all humans think like that. We are overpowered by feelings and thought but don't always act upon them. Now help me put these away."

Even though she had spoken the words there was still the feeling of surprise when he helped put things back on the shelves. He was unpredictable sometimes. Once out of the store and back in the car they headed to her work place. Her boss gave her a big smile and compensated her for the blueberries.

"Sorry it took so long, the store was crowded," she lied eyeing Sesshoumaru who was looking at the display case. She had to suppress a laugh when she noticed his nose twitch.

"Can I get two of the banana cream Danishes to go?"

Mimi, a petite blonde with short spiked hair, got out a small styrofoam box to put the two Danishes in. Kagome reached inside her purse.

"You're fine Kagome," her boss interrupted. "On the house."

"Are you sure? I don't mind paying..."

"Two Danishes won't ruin my business Kagome," she scoffed playfully.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

She took the box from Mimi who leaned in close over the counter. "Whose the stud?" Mimi's eyes flickered to Sesshouamru.

Kagome frowned. "Where? I don't see one."

Mimi smiled. "Oh, he's off limits huh? I gotcha." She winked.

Kagome's frown deepened. "That's not what I meant."

"Your face says differently."

Kagome sighed. Once Mimi made up her mind there was no way to convince her otherwise.

"See you guys tomorrow," Kagome waved and left the shop with Sesshoumaru behind her.

She handed him the box. "Here. I made those yesterday for the shop."

He took the box without a word and started to bite into the first one.

In the car he finally spoke, taking up the second Danish. "I could always pay you. It's a win, win situation. I get what I want and you don't have to work so much for a minimal pay check."

Kagome looked back at the shop to where Mimi and her boss waved. She waved back and started the car. "Thanks but no thanks. I like working for the most part. It gives a person a nice sense of pride. Plus I'm definitely not going to have my life revolve around you."

"You should. It would make your life so much easier. Worship me and you'll have nothing else to worry about."

"Your ego is probably as big as the iceberg that sank the Titanic. So far my life has been made so much more difficult just by your presence. Plus being your slave and follower is not a title I would tote around proudly. Plus I'm not sure I could file for sexual harassment under that kind of employment."

"Just another benefit," he smirked with the second Danish gone.

Kagome glared at him as they arrived back at her place. Getting out of the car she replied, "Yeah for _you_."

Sesshoumaru came around to her side with a promiscuous look. "I assure you, it is a mutual bonus."

Kagome shoved a bag of groceries in his hand. "Make yourself useful."

"Feeling uncomfortable?" he asked with amusement.

"Not a bit. Your sex life bores me." Kagome held her head high.

"Then you won't mind if I go on then. Usually it takes them a few minutes but I can go on for-"

"Alright! Alright! If you stop I'll make blueberry cheesecake, just shut up!" She pleaded with annoyance at his dirty stories. She was sorry she had even said anything.

"Good." He seemed proud of himself.

"I hope you go into a sugar coma," she cursed him.

...

AN: update. I LOVE the Golden Girls. It's an old American show for any of you who don't know. I've been told I have an old soul XD

...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

...

**_"Where there's a whisk, there's a way."_**

**_-Anonymous_**

...

So it had come down to this... Kagome stood in front of Sesshouamru's door holding a cherry pie, giving herself time to swallow her pride. Finally she raised her fist to the door and knocked three times.

A minute passed.

Kagome knocked harder this time. "Sesshoumaru! Are you there? ...I have pie!"

Silence.

"Argh!" She didn't have time to wait around for this royal pain in the butt! She put her hand on the door handle, before she got a chance it swung open to reveal the Devil himself. Was he wearing a crown? And scepter in his hands? It looked like today's outfit of choice resembled a Medieval English King.

Suddenly he was really close to her face with a serious expression on his face. "Never open this door."

Again with giving her orders. But for now, she but all her snide comments to the back of her mind.

She held the pie between them. "I need your help."

"Pray tell why I would help you." He took the pie anyways.

"I baked a pie as payment."

"You are already under a contract to bake for me whenever I see fit." Sesshouamru started to do that thing where he levitated off the ground on his back. Moving around the room like he owned the place.

"You must want something in return," she persisted.

He continued to float around the room before pausing. "There is one thing."

"Yes?" Kagome waited anxiously.

"An acquaintance of mine asked me to watch his dog. I was just going to have some servants do it but since you're offering you could do it."

"Dog sitting?" she seemed skeptical. "That's it?"

"Yes."

Kagome nodded. "Ok, fine. I accept."

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Wonderful. I will bring the pup over tomorrow. Now what is it you need?"

She instantly regretted her decision but there was no going back now.

"I need you to help me spy on my brother at his school. Ya know, make me invisible, float around in the air. Things like that."

"Really...Still nothing about wanting money, possibly making someone disappear, or even world domination?"

"Nope."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're becoming increasingly disappointing. Let's get this petty espionage over with."

Without warning he put an arm around her waist and Kagome instinctively closed her eyes. When they fluttered back open she was surrounded by high school students and thankfully on the ground.

She stepped away from Sesshoumaru and waved her hand in front of a random girls face. "So we're invisible?" she asked.

"Yes, we are both transparent. We may also pass through objects." He stuck his hand through the solid concrete wall of the school as an example.

"Alright! Now I just need to find Souta."

_His second class of the day should be math..._ Kagome started into the school. Even though she could go through solid objects she still dodged the students wondering the halls.

Sesshoumaru followed at his pace, floating on his back obviously bored already.

Walking through the school brought back a lot of memories for Kagome. This was the same school she had graduated from. She had been captain of the volley ball team and was an active member of the Culinary Club. A straight A student that everyone thought would go off to some premium college. She shook off the déjà vu and continued her mission. She reached the classroom where she thought Souta would reside. But he was no where to be seen. Checking more classrooms there was no where to see the young high school boy.

"What the hell... Where is he?" Kagome mumbled to herself.

She turned to see Sesshoumaru leaning against a glass panel window staring inquisitively at something. Making her way over to his side, she peered out the window.

Four boys were outside, she could barley see them because a tall tree blocked most of the view. Why was even bothering to look at them?

One boy was pushed and stumbled backwards to find himself with his back to the school wall.

"Souta!" Kagome put her hands against the window and without thinking fell straight through. She started falling towards the ground from the 3rd story floor and opened her mouth to scream.

But then her t-shirt collar became tight around her neck and she looked back to see Sesshoumaru holding the collar. He floated downward taking her with him until they touched the grass covered ground.

Kagome collapsed to the ground try and even out her breathing.

"Imbecile. You can't get injured in this form. The only reason you started falling is because that's what your mind thought."

She ignored him and wobbled to her feet, getting closer to the boys.

Souta got back up and swung at the boy that had pushed him. His fist made contact with his check. The back lash was a knee to Souta's stomach. Her brother fell to his knees.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kagome screamed and ran over to the high schooler. She cocked back her fist and punched right through him. Even with the first failed attempt, she tried again, and again.

The other two boys laughed at Souta's pain. One even kicked him in his side.

"Sesshoumaru change me back!" Kagome begged.

"You can't interfere with this. Let this path take it's course," he advised.

Her face contorted in disgust. "You expect me to stand here while my brother gets beaten up?! Change me back damn it!" she demanded.

Sesshoumaru stood solid with no intention of doing so.

With tears in her eyes and as much hate as she could muster she spat, "You heartless monster!" She turned back to the scene. With one last kick of dirt in Souta's way they wandered off, making jokes and laughing.

Kagome ran to her brother's side and collapsed to her knees beside him. "Souta, come on. You have to get up. You...you need to go tell someone about this."

Her brother groaned in pain but got to his feet.

"That's it," she whispered.

Souta slowly moved off but didn't go into the school. Instead she followed him into what was the old gardening clubs space. An outdoor field once covered with potted plants and decorations that was kept up by the members of the gardening club. She supposed there was no longer one established at the school. The field look barley manged. Only a few flower patches remained alive.

"You need to go to the nurse," Kagome ordered.

Souta fell back to his knees in front of the flower patch. Going to work of picking out the weeds that were starting to sprout. She stared on in amazement at his actions. She didn't know he was interested in gardening. Hell, he didn't show any interest in anything besides his room.

"Have you...been taking care of these flowers?"

Once the weeds were gone he wandered over to what looked like an old run down green house. The plastic was clouded from age and there was duck tape where she supposed wholes and tears had happened. But Souta went right through the entrance.

On the inside was something very different. Rows of plants and flowers than she had names for.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here." Kagome admired all the work that was out in to make this happen. Souta grabbed a hose that was connected to a...garbage can?

Oh! She knew what that was...her grandmother called it a rain barrel. The barrel, or in this case a trash can, collected rain water that could be used to water the plants. It helped lower the cost of watering a garden. Souta turned on the spigot and in a few minutes water was flowing out from the mouth of the hose. Souta quickly moved it over to the plants.

Kagome inspected the rain barrel further and found a long piece of plastic piping that went through the roof. At the bottom were it would drip out and into the bottom was plastic netting mesh to keep any larger objects from coming through besides the water. Keeping bugs out so they couldn't contaminate the water.

She stood in the greenhouse and watched her brother work. Obviously he wasn't going back to class or to report what had happened earlier.

Defeated, she sighed and kept her eyes on Souta. "Take me back."

There was a snap and Kagome was in her kitchen again. She sat at the table and held her face in her hands.

"Please leave. Bring the dog tomorrow," she spoke coarsely to the devil. A few moments later she could hear a door close.

With him gone her tears started to over flow. What could she do to help? If he wouldn't even tell her what was going on... She was letting down Souta...their parents.

"Tell me what to do mom, dad...God...someone tell me what I should do..." Kagome pleaded to the silence of her apartment.

She only heard the echoes of her sobbing.

...

A/N: A sadder chapter :'(

Thank you for reading and your support. Happier chapters to come! Sooner rather than later!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

...

**_"As long as you know how to bake, life is sure to be sweet!" _**

**_-Anonymous_**

...

She woke up in her own bed without any idea how she had gotten there. She wanted to wait for Souta to come home but ended up passing out on the table. Souta had probably moved her when he came in. She reached her hand out to her alarm clock to see the time, _8:30 a.m_. This would be the first time in months she had been able to properly sleep in and she assumed it was because of her exhaustion.

Her day had certainly just begone as it was Saturday both Souta was home and she had her second day off. Kagome had no idea how to approach her brother about yesterdays event but certainly sweeping it under the rug wasn't an option either. Before any decisions were made some coffee was in order so dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a pink tank top she headed into the kitchen. As she added some flavored cream to her ceramic cup of liquid caffeine the door behind her opened.

She knew who it was and sighed to herself for forgetting her prior obligation. Not to mention how pathetic he had seen her and how bad she still looked with swollen eyes. Before turning around she took a long swig of her coffee.

As always, Sesshoumaru was dressed-normal? She had expected extravagant but saw him in a silver blue business suit. When he caught her staring she quickly averted her eyes to the space on the wall next to his head.

"So where's the dog?" was all she offered She had not forgotten his part in yesterday either.

He pursed his lips to whistle and she saw a flash of dark fur run past his legs. In front of her was dog that couldn't be more than a year old, still a puppy really. He or she's fur was short and dark as coal right down to its long tail. It had a rather large muzzle like those huge dogs she had seen in magazines and raised triangular ears that pointed upwards. It's eyes though, they were a glowing shade of crimson red.

It gazed up at her before bringing its large nose to the floor to sniff around leaving trails of black paw prints. Before she could complain the smell hit her. A combination of a fire pit and sulfur.

"Where has that dog been?"

Sesshoumaru raised on eyebrow. "Hell, obviously."

She glared at him even though the question was in her error. "Well what breed is he? Anything specific I should now?"

"Hellhound and she she likes her meat rare." He tossed a red velvet sack onto her counter and she assumed it's dinner was inside. That dog ate better than she did.

"Wait, Hellhound? You mean like demon dogs that are always surrounded by fire or something? Is it going to start a fire?"

"They don't catch on fire but because of their strength and agility there are able to handle abnormal levels of heat as you would expect in some areas of hell. Hence the lore that they are on fire and the sometimes unfortunate smell."

This didn't make her feel any better. "What about that old tale that if you look one in the eyes more than once you die?"

"Just a rumor. Usually if you see one it's because a reaper has come for your soul."

Her life was becoming a hell themed fairy tale. "What's her name and when can I expect you back?"

"She responds to Vesta and I should be back around late this evening or earlier of my meeting goes well."

The dark barked sharply at something behind Kagome and as she turned her head she recognized Souta standing in the entrance to the living room an kitchen.

Her body jerked as to try and hide Sesshoumaru but she realized it was too late.

"Ah, sis?" Souta inquired.

"Souta...this is Sesshoumaru, a um, acquaintance." She motioned her hands toward Sesshoumaru and silently pleaded with the devil to play along.

He nodded at the young boy. "Hello."

Souta raised a hand to wave meekly. "Hey..." His eyes traveled to the dog in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm dog sitting as a favor. This is Vesta." Kagome added.

Vesta took steps toward Souta and started to circle him as she sniffed. Kagome immediately glanced to Sesshoumaru, "She's friendly right?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin. "The breed is loyal to its owner but," they both watched as Souta petted the pup only to see his palms coated with black smudges."...they usually don't like humans however she seems to treat you two fine."

She gaped. "If you knew we were human why would you let me watch her?" she whispered in a hushed tone.

"Well you're not pure human. Perhaps that explains it." A ringing came from his pocket and he pulled a cell phone out. "I have to go. Good luck."

At least he had the decency to walk out her front door.

"This dog smells like a fire place or something and her furs dirty. Should we give her bath?"

Kagome looked at the dog and the trail of paw prints on the floor. "Um, I guess we could try but I want you to be really careful. She's still young and unpredictable.

"Ok, come on Vesta," he whistled and clapped to lead the dog towards the bathroom.

Man, she had not thought this day through.

...

"Argh!" Souta exclaimed.

Kagome rushed to the bathroom with the towels she had gathered in hand. "What's wrong?!"

She saw Souta sitting in the bathtub while Vesta was outside the tub on the bath matt looking at her.

"I slipped while getting her out. Sorry," he apologized.

She sighed. "I'll grab some extra towels."

The bath had gone better than expected and Vesta had so far been on her best behavior. Souta seemed to really like her as well. They got her dried off and she roamed into the living room where she began to whine at the front door.

"I guess she needs ot go out." Kagome went to the velvet bag and inside was a plastic bag of meat she put int he fridge and a leash. Sesshoumaru had thought of it all she supposed.

"Can I come?"

She glanced at Souta. "Yeah, of course."

He smiled. "Cool, I'll grab my shoes."

Kagome watched him bound off as she hooked the red leash onto Vesta's brown leather collar. It was nice to see him smiling but it all still ate at her. When he came back they set off to the local dog friendly park for a walk. It was a pretty nice day with the overcast blocking out some of the suns heat. As they continued to go on Souta asked if he could walk Vesta next and she handed over the leash to him. Once he got comfortable with it she finally worked up the courage to ask.

"So how's school?"

His mood immediately darkened and he shrugged. "Fine."

It felt like someone had hit her this time. "Oh, and your friends?"

"We...haven't talked much since we started high school." His kept his eyes on Vesta sniffing the ground as she walked.

"Why not?"

Another shrug was his answer.

"Well, I know when I got into high school I slowly lost contact with my friends too but I found some people with the same interests as me and I made new ones. So don't give up hope." She patted him on the shoulder. "College will be a lot better though. Everyone says it's a much better experience."

There was a pause between them.

"Are you mad you never went to college?"

That took her by surprise. "Hm, I'm not mad per say. Right now in my life I am very happy with my career and that I am able to support us. I mean I get paid to bake, my life can't get any_ sweeter_. Huh?" she elbowed him at her pun.

Souta just shook his head and tried to hide the small smile on his face but Kagome was content with it.

There was a sudden moment when Souta stopped walking and just stared into the distance. Kagome followed his stare to see a two girls walking their way.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

"The one on the right is in my homeroom."

Kagome took a second look and the high school girl was cute with her short light brown hair and welcoming expression.

"Are you going to say hi?"

"Maybe."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was so obvious. As they closed the distance she noticed Souta kept switching the leash between his hands in a nervous motion. She watched in fascination as the two high schoolers made eye contact and he froze while she smiled

"Hey Souta, she stopped and greeted. "Is this your dog?"

"Ah, no. We're dog sitting."

"Can I pet it?"

Souta looked at Kagome and before she could say anything Vesta walked up to the girl by herself and wagged her tail.

"I think he likes me," the girl giggled and petted Vesta's head.

"Her names Vesta," Souta smiled and petted the dog himself. "She's still a puppy for the most part."

Just like that he started to talk more calmly. By the time they said their goodbyes Souta had a huge grin cross his face.

"I guess dogs are chick magnets," Kagome commented.

"Guess so," he said as he patted Vesta on the head.

They headed home and while Kagome worked on emails, checking bills, and chores, Souta attended to Vesta or rather she followed him around. Everything from playing, to laying on the couch watching T.V., to eating dinner at the same time. When it started to get late they both fell asleep on the couch. Souta's head rested on the dogs back and what looked uncomfortable. Kagome reached forward to wake Souta up and send him to bed but before she could touch him Vesta lifted her head and growled.

Kagome pulled back her hand and huffed. "Seriously?"

She laid her head back down and just kept her red eyes on Kagome.

In return she rolled her eyes at he dog and simply fetched a blanket to put over the two. She settled at the kitchen table and waited for Sesshoumru to arrive. It had been really nice to have Souta in a brighter mood, maybe they would adopt a dog themselves? The landlord allowed it after all and she would just need to put down a pet deposit. She would need to calculate how it fit into her budget though.

A few more hours passed and it was about a half an hour until midnight when she heard Vesta growl again.

She glared at the couch where she could barley see the dogs muzzle peer over the top of the couch.

"What? I didn't do anything," Kagome whispered to the dog.

The rustic sound of a door knob turning and Sesshoumaru walked through the pantry with an exhausted expression.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"Beyond human comprehension," he sighed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. There's some blueberry muffins on the counter if you want one."

He helped himself to three of them before getting down to business. He whistled for Vesta and the dog simply lifted it's head and them laid it back down.

Sesshoumaru grimanced and glanced at Kagome.

She shrugged. "She really likes Souta."

He whistled again. "Vesta," he ordered.

Nothing. Kagome didn't mean to giggle but it still earned her a nice glare from the devil of the west himself.

He strutted over to the couch and glared down at the dog and she met his gold eyes with stubborn intentions. Obviously sick of this game Sesshoumaru reached forward to grab the dog and she growled at him fiercely. Kagome gaped from Sesshoumaru growled back with gritted teeth.

Kagome finally intervened before someone got hurt. She put a hand on his shoulder to calm one dog down. "When's her owner supposed to get her?"

"In the morning," he responded without breaking eye contact with the hellhound.

"I think it'll be fine if she just stays the night right?"

"Can't we just wake him up," he pointed at Souta and earned another growl from Vesta.

"Hmm? Vesta?" Souta asked in a drowsy manner.

"She's staying the night so you should head to bed, " Kagome replied gently.

Souta's eyes were barely open and his hair was thrown every which way as he got up and shuffled to his room with the dog right on his heels.

"Fine," Sesshoumaru conceded. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Hey, thanks for offering me the favor," she said suddenly.

He raised a silver eyebrow at her.

"I mean it made my brother happy so, if possible maybe bring Vesta back for a visit. It makes me happy knowing he;s happy ya know?" She offered a small smile. "Let's just keep the whole hell hound thing a secret."

He stared at her for what felt like an uncomfortably long span of time before just saying "Hn."

With that he left and Kagome retreated to her own bed.

...

A/N: I like the name Vesta. :)


End file.
